


Coloring Lessons

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [230]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the two and a half months that he's lived in the mansion with his bigger extended family, he's picked up several tricks from watching them color with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 August 2016  
> Word Count: 325  
> Prompt: delicate  
> Summary: In the two and a half months that he's lived in the mansion with his bigger extended family, he's picked up several tricks from watching them color with him.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place appromixately ten weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first, this story was supposed to be focused on Jacob and Vassago. That said, this story is kind of special to me because some of the details about Jacob's drawing skills comes from my artistically inclined nephew, W. And yes, we encourage him in his art just as the adults at the estate encourage Jacob. The details about each of the adults' coloring abilities just seemed apropos for them. And I kinda dig maternal Ann, almost as much as I dig canon HBIC Ann.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Over the years, his coloring has changed. This is normal for any child who colors. Moving from fisting the large crayon and ignoring the premade lines in the designs to thinner crayons and lighter touches that allow the early stages of shading. That's where he's at right now. Shading is harder than he expects it to be, especially when he sees his fathers and his other grownups doing it so effortlessly.

In the two and a half months that he's lived in the mansion with his bigger extended family, he's picked up several tricks from watching them color with him. Simone likes bright colors, especially the neons and jewel tones, and works with each color in succession on her page from lightest to darkest. Damien and Daddy both like simple colors and designs, and can easily finish a whole picture with the basic box of eight colors. Miss Margot likes to mix up her colors in different ways and tends to color best with the big crayons in her fist; Papa says it's because of the problems from when her head got hurt. Papa likes all of the colors and the more intricate pictures. He studies the pictures before coloring, and sets up a whole way of filling it in, and it's like the pictures come alive. Miss Ann has the best coloring of all of them and always picks the pictures with the most realistic images. She's been teaching him the most about shading and says that if he keeps doing as well as he is, she'll get him colored pencils to use. She and Damien are the ones that encourage him the most with his drawings.

If he can get colored pencils to work with, that means he's more grown up and ready for better drawings. He practices every day with finer lines and details in his pictures. He wants to prove to his various grownups that he's ready for those colored pencils.


End file.
